


Green Ain't your Color

by ariquitecontrary (ItsAriyanna)



Series: Blue and Gold Love [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, that's kinda it tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAriyanna/pseuds/ariquitecontrary
Summary: Request: If you're still taking bughead requests I neeeeed some jealous!betty in my life. Obv with no real threat because jughead loves her so much but still





	Green Ain't your Color

“So where’s Jughead today?”

It’s a question that she’s getting asked a little too often these days and she doesn’t really know how to react to it. She’s not too worried over the fact that Jughead’s been a bit distant these days. She understands that he’s trying to get used to living with his new foster family, attending a new high school, and then there’s the whole Serpent thing. Betty is being positive, helpful, and understanding. She’s read that those are the three things to making a relationship healthy and happy.

It’s not hard, though. She wants Jughead to be happy and comfortable so she lets him do what he must to feel that way. It’s fine.

It’s fine except that she misses him terribly somedays. It’s hard to go from seeing each other everyday to not. Even if she’d only seen him in lunch, or at the Blue and Gold, or in between classes; it was still something. Now they’d go a few days without seeing each other. It was exactly what she told her mom she was scared of, but she didn’t allow herself to think negatively. She was going to be mature about this. If she wanted a mature relationship, then she’d have to stop overreacting about things like this.

“I’m not sure,” she replies to Kevin’s question. “I think he said he was going to have dinner with his foster family or something today.” Kevin nods. Truth be told, Betty has no idea what Jughead is doing today. She hasn’t talked to him. They texted each other good morning, but that was it. When Betty asked him what he’d be doing that afternoon, she was met with radio silence.

“Well, sucks for him. I wanted all of us to go to Pop’s!”

“We can still go to Pop’s,” Betty tells Veronica. “It’ll just be without Juggie.” It sounds weird, but she supposes she’ll have to get used to it. She knew Jughead going to a different school would be different and she’s learning to be okay with it.

“You sure?” Archie asks. “It’s kind of tradition for all of us to go together.”

“I want a milkshake,” Betty shrugs. “It’ll make me happy.”

Just like that, everyone suddenly decides that they have to go to Pop’s. If one of them is feeling down then they’ll do what they have to in order to make them feel better.  
The walk to Pop’s is quick and as soon as she’s standing in front of it, Betty feels a sense of comfort. Pop Tate’s never fails to make her feel at home.  
Archie holds the door open for them and Betty walks in last, right behind Veronica.

“Oh my god,” Kevin gasps.

“What the hell?” Veronica hisses out.

“What?” Betty questions as she walks past them; though as soon as she does, she wishes she didn’t.

There, sitting in a booth in the corner, is Jughead Jones. While this is would usually brighten up Betty’s entire day, it does the exact opposite when she sees a (really pretty) tiny girl with bright pink hair that’s cut into a bob dance over to Jughead before wrapping her arms around him. Something ugly curls up into her chest and it’s a feeling she’s never felt before, not when she knew Archie and Veronica had kissed, not when Archie had told her he couldn’t love her the way she had loved him; she’d never felt this before. And she hated it.

“Why didn’t you tell me that their vanilla shakes were amazing?” The girl squeals out. “What else are you hiding? I can’t believe I’ve never been here before.” The girl then sits across from Jughead and Betty can’t see his face and she’s glad that he can’t see hers. She can feel the way her cheeks heat up and she clenches her hands into fists tightly.

“Oh, he’s dead,” Veronica says flatly as she goes up to talk to them. Betty pulls her back.

“Veronica, let’s just go.” She doesn’t want to believe that Jughead would do this to her and truth be told, she kind of doesn’t want to deal with it either. Veronica just gives her a cold look and Betty shakes her head. “Fine! But I’m talking.”

“Fine, but I’m still going.”

“Guys, maybe we should just leave.” Both girls ignore Archie as they march over to Jughead and his “friend”.

Jughead’s back is to them so he doesn’t see Betty and Veronica come up to them, but the pixie looking girl does and she sends them a warm smile.

“Hi!” She greets as if they’re friends and not total strangers.

“Don’t talk to her,” Veronica snaps and the girl’s eyes go wide while Jughead seems to tense up before turning around quickly.

It’s the first time Betty’s seen him in three days and she wants, more then anything else, to jump into his arms and hold him forever. This circumstance calls for different actions, though and she crosses her arms against her chest while fixing him with what she hopes is a hard, cold glare.

“Betty? What are you doing here?” He questions, a small smile on his face like Betty didn’t just catch him out with another girl.

“That’s a good question, one that you’d have the answer to if you knew how to check your phone and respond back to me. But maybe you’re just ignoring me on purpose now?” Jughead opens his mouth, but Betty cuts him off. “I have a better question! What are you doing here? And who is she?” She points back to the pixie girl, whose eyes are still wide and confused. Isn’t this the part where the side girl gets up and starts trying to fight the main girl? That’s how the trash TV shows she watches explain it at least. This is actually kind of anticlimactic.

“Her name is Lily,” Jughead says easily, cautiously.

“You didn’t just seriously answer that,” Veronica snorts in the background.

“You know what, Juggie,” Betty says the nickname with malice and she sees the way Jughead flinches back at it. “If you were going to end up cheating on me, you could have just told me instead of sneaking around behind my back.”

She turns around and grabs Veronica’s arm, leading her away from the couple, ignoring Jughead yelling out her name.

“Let’s go,” she hisses out to Archie and Kevin who were still standing at the entrance of the diner, watching the whole thing go down. “I’m done here.”

“What the hell happened?” Archie asked.

“He wasn’t really cheating on you, was he?” Kevin asked with a little too much interest. Veronica just shot him a look that warned him to back off.

They’re halfway out of the parking lot when a rough, larger hand wraps itself around Betty’s bicep, stopping her.

“Betty, what the hell is wrong with you?” She turns to see Jughead standing in front of her with confused eyes, he’s panting from running and his face looks flushed. “What are you going on about?”

“Are you serious right now, Jughead? I literally caught you in the act!”

“Actually,” the pixie girl speaks up from behind him and Betty shoots her a dark look.

“Actually,” she mimics, “how about you don’t talk to me? Okay?” She turns her attention back to Jughead who’s still staring at her in shock. “You become a Serpent and suddenly all your morals fly out the window?”

“I’m not cheating on you!” Jughead finally shouts. “Lily and I aren’t like that!”

“Then what is it like?” Betty asks, incredulously. She’s seen enough shows to know that when ‘it isn’t like that’, it is most definitely always like that.

“Look,” the girl, Lily, says as she raises her hands up in surrender, “Jughead’s a catch and everything—“

“Oh, my god, she’s ballsy,” Kevin whispers.

“—but I’m not interested.” Betty gives her an unconvinced look. “However,” Lily turns her attention to Veronica, who glares back at her, “if you’re single then I’d definitely be down for that.”

Veronica’s eyes widened and her mouth drops off, face turning red.

Kevin hollers in the back.

Archie chokes on something.

Betty’s features turn from angry to confused.

Jughead just smirks.

“Her dad’s a Serpent so she hangs around sometimes. She also doesn’t swing my way,” he tells Betty as he grabs her hands, “but even if she did, I wouldn’t care. I love you, Betty Cooper. Just you and only you. I thought you knew that?”

Betty turns away from Lily and focuses back on Jughead. She squeezes his hands back. “I do, I know that, but you’ve just been kind of distant lately and then I saw you with her and got so jealous and overreacted. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” he tells her as he brings her in for a hug, placing a kiss on top of her head. “I have been kind of distant lately. I’m just trying to learn how to balance everything, but I’m doing a pretty shitty job, huh?”

Betty laughs softly. “No, you’re trying. I know it’s going to take a little while to get everything in order. I don’t want to be pushy or clingy or anything.”

“You’re my girlfriend, Betts,” he says with a smile. “Right now you come first to me. If something’s bothering you or if you feel like I’m being distant, talk to me, okay? And then we’ll work it out. Don’t pull away back and then blow up when you see something without any context.”

Betty just hides her face, ashamed of how she’d reacted to seeing him with Lily.

“Don’t get embarrassed,” he laughs. “Just know that you’re the only one for me, okay? It’s you and me, Betts. Always.”

“Okay,” Betty replies, believing him completely.

“So seriously,” she hears Lily speak up behind them, “Are you single?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me requests in the comments or over on [tumblr](http://camelotskingz.tumblr.com)! :)


End file.
